


There's a Sammy in the Hen House

by Vexed_Wench



Series: Better Than a Bunny [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: allbingo, Fluff, Food, M/M, Mechanic Dean, Mpreg, Mpreg Sam Winchester, POV Dean Winchester, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 13:32:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8715847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/pseuds/Vexed_Wench
Summary: Sam loves Dean's cooking. This is a fill for my drumstick square on my allbingo bingo card.





	

Dean tried not to laugh while he watched Sam try to be stealthy as he snuck out of the kitchen with a chicken leg in each hand.

"I see you found dinner," Dean smirked.

"I forgot how much I love this. I can't remember the last time you made 'Chicken A'la Dean'." Sam said with his mouthful.

"Eww, I thought you had a no talking with your mouthful rule." Dean did laugh at the face Sam made.

"Doesn't count when you make this." Sam mumbled and took an extra large bite of chicken."

"I see this. I'm glad you're happy but man did you have to grab both of the drumsticks?" Dean asked him.

"They're the best part," Sam told him.

Dean was glad he decided to make a roasted chicken to surprise Sam. He was even happier that he cooked two chickens.

"Good thing I made two. A.J. and I can have the other one."

"Guess again. I ate the other ones first and then the baby demanded these." Sam confessed as he hurried out of the room.


End file.
